This study proposes to evaluate the safety and tolerance of varying doses of sCD4-PE40 at varying times and intervals. It will gather preliminary data to ascertain whether sCD4-PE40 has activity against HIV in humans and also whether there is any additive toxicity with combined use of sCD4-PE40 with AZT.